


Training

by sharkinterviewee



Series: Thorkyrie Week 2020 [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Ficlet, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sparring, Teasing, Thorkyrie Week 2020, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: “You are out of practice,” Valkyrie teased, grinning as she ducked below another strike, moving back and away with far too much ease. It was fluid, really.She wasn’t trying to hit back- that wasn’t the purpose of this training session. For now it was dodging and taunting in equal measures.“Give me a break,” Thor grumbled. “I’ve only got one eye. I’d like to seeyoufight with no depth perception.”
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Thorkyrie Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933456
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2- Training

“You are out of practice,” Valkyrie teased, grinning as she ducked below another strike, moving back and away with far too much ease. It was fluid, really.

She wasn’t trying to hit back- that wasn’t the purpose of this training session. For now it was dodging and taunting in equal measures.

“Give me a break,” Thor grumbled. “I’ve only got one eye. I’d like to see _you_ fight with no depth perception.”

From the viciously gleeful look on her face, Thor gathered that he had said exactly the wrong thing.

“Shall I get a blindfold, _my liege_?” Oh yeah, definitely the wrong thing. “Even up the odds a little bit?”

Thor couldn’t call her on her bluff, because he knew she wasn’t bluffing. She absolutely would go get something to fight him without the use of depth perception, and she will 100% kick his ass. And they both knew it.

“… no.”

“Well come on then,” she said. “Try again.”

There were worse ways to spend the afternoon than teasing and training.


End file.
